zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Resurrección - Chapter Sixteen: Despair
Cocoa: ...No..this can't be! Cocoa rushed through the ruins of Soul Society while encountering a lot of daed bodies on the way one of them being her former captain Ella. Cocoa: Captain! Ella: You're late! Cocoa: I'm sorry, but what happened here?! Ella: It was... the damn Arrancar Axel. Cocoa: ....H-he destroyed Soul Society so quickly. Ella: Yeah, and he also killed almost everyone. I don't have much time myself... sorry. Cocoa: Captain... Ella closed her eyes as she faded in a flash of light. Cocoa: Please everyone be okay... Cocoa kept rushing through the ruins only to find the bodies of her friends already vanishing in a flash of light. Cocoa: Oh no....they..they are all dead. Axel: Surprise! *lands in front of Cocoa* Cocoa: You! Axel: Do you like the new look I gave to Soul Society? Cocoa: SHUT UP! Axel: Whoa someone's angry. Cocoa: You killed all my friends! Axel: And I enjoyed every moment of it. Cocoa: ...You..you BASTARD! BANKAI! *activates Bankai and rushes at Axel trying to slash him* Axel: *evades every slash* Wow, try to control your anger a bit more you idiot and now your time is up too. *gets behind Cocoa and stabs her through her chest* Cocoa: *starts bleeding* ....Damn it I didn't even see you get behind me. *falls to the ground* Axel: Aaaaaaaaaaaand that takes care of the last strong Soul Reaper here in Soul Society now I can finally destroy everything in peace. As Cocoa died she started to regret the fact that she could not avenge here dead friends. As she saw Axel laughing maniacally she soon faded in a flash of light. Soon she was floating in a dark place. Cocoa: Ugh where am I... ???: *grabs Cocoa's hand and takes her to a giant palace* Cocoa: Huh where are you taking me..? ???: ... *tells the guards to open the gate* As the guards opened the gate the mysterious person soon took Cocoa inside the palace where she saw all of her dead friends again. Cocoa: ...G-guys? LT: Oh hello Cocoa. Goten: Hi welcome. Jeff: Yo. Ella: Greetings. ???: *takes off his hood revealing a very familiar face* Welcome to the Soul Palace....Cocoa. Cocoa: ...Is that you Goku? Goku: The one and only. Cocoa: *runs and hugs Goku* I missed you! Goku: And that I wasn't dead for long. Cocoa: Yeeeeeeeeeah now did you say this is the Soul Palace? Goku: Correct it is where the Soul King lives. Cocoa: The Soul King?! Goku: Yep. Cocoa: Did you meet him already. LT: Not yet we were waiting for you to come so that we could go meet him. Cocoa: Waiting for me? You already knew I was gonna die? Goten: Well even though we didn't see him the Soul King told us you were gonna come here later. Cocoa: Oh... Ella: Anyways can we go meet the Soul King? Goku: I don't know. Jeff: I hope we can i'm excited to meet him. As they spoke they heard some sounds announcing that the Soul King was gonna appear soon. Goku: What's that sound? LT: No idea. Goten: Maybe its that the Soul King is gonna come soon. Jeff: I hope so. As they kept speaking they saw a young man walk through a door. Goku: Oh...who are you..? Ella: I feel a weird spiritual pressure coming from him. Cocoa: Me too. ???: So you are the ones that tried to protect Soul Society. LT: Yes. Goten: You are..? ???: I am....the Soul King. Ella: What?! Everyone bow down! Everyone: *bows down* LT: Its a great honor to meet you your majesty. Goten: Yes and we are deeply sorry for not being able to defend Soul Society from destruction. Soul King: Ah yes that's why I called you here. Goku: Oh... Cocoa: I understand if you want to punish us... Jeff: Yeah... Soul King: Ah don't worry its not that now get up. Everyone: *gets up* Soul King: Okay now I was watching everyone of you fight to protect Soul Society and I decided to give you a second chance. LT: Thank you your majesty but we can't win with this current power. Jeff: Yeah went all out and still lost. Ella: It was....a pathetic defeat. Soul King: Indeed but I have something to help you. Goku: And that is...? Soul King: I call it the....Soul Resurrección. Goku: ...The Soul Resurrección? Everyone was wondering what the Soul King was talking about as he began explaining what the Soul Resurrección is. Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction